Memorias de Wammy
by pandita-asiatica
Summary: Este Fanfic cuenta la historia de los chicos Wammy junto con Eve. La hermana pequeña de L. MattxOc? MelloxOc? NearxOc?. Perdón soy muy mala con los Summarys U.u.


**Nota de autor:** **Okey, esta es la primera historia que subo desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Espero que les guste. Acepto cualquier consejo crítica o idea**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Matt= Mail Jeevas**

 **Al principio de esta historia Matt tiene 6 y Eve 5**

 **Capitulo 1**

Un día, cuando Roger volvía al orfanato luego de hacer unas compras junto con Marie, quien era el ama de llaves en Wammy, vieron a un niño de pelo castaño pidiendo monedas en la calle.

Al parar en un semáforo en rojo el niño se acerco a la ventanilla del conductor y le pidió a Roger unas monedas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto Roger.

-Mail- Respondió el chico.

\- ¿Y tus padres?-

Mail tardo un rato en contestar la pregunta.

-Muertos-

Estaba mintiendo y Roger lo sabia pero no dijo nada. El chico no podía tener más d años y parecía que no había comido en días. Su cara estaba hundida y sus ojos verdes estaban opacos y muertos. Lo único que tenia puesto era lo que parecía un pijama con una campera muy finita y no llevaba calzado.

Esto le partió el alma a Marie que enseguida se bajo del auto y le dio a Mail su abrigo para que entrara en calor.

Al igual que Marie, Roger también se compadeció del chico y abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que el subiera.

-Sube, te vamos a llevar a un lugar caliente donde puedas comer algo-

Mail dudo, por lo que sabia estas personas podían ser traficantes de órganos o asesinos. Pero eran las primeras personas que se preocupaban por él desde hace mucho tiempo. Además que hacia mucho frió y se moría de hambre. Por lo que decidió confiar en ellos.

….

-¿ A donde me van a llevar?- Pregunto Mail.

-Por esta noche te quedaras en Wammy, mañana veremos que hacer- Le respondió Roger.-Es un lindo lugar, ya vas a ver-

El orfanato Wammy estaba ubicado a las afueras de Winchester, en el campo. Era un viejo edificio de cuatro pisos con un gran patio rodeado por rejas.

-¿ Me voy a quedar aquí?- Pregunto el pequeño Mail asombrado.

-Por el momento-

Cuando los tres bajaron del auto, dos cocineras salieron enseguida a ayudar a Marie a llevar las compras a la cocina.

-¿Señorita Marie?- Mail pregunto tímidamente.

-No me siento muy bien…- y luego se desmayo.

…

Eve, como así la llamaban en el orfanato, había estado en Wammy desde que era una bebe. Y aunque Wammy´s House era un orfanato para chicos con talento, ella no tenia ninguno.

Esta era una de las razones por las cuales casi siempre, Eve era dejada de lado. Los demás niños no entendían como alguien como ella podía estar en un lugar así o porque ella no estaba en la lista de los que esperaban ser adoptados.

Watari y Roger siempre les decían a los niños que Eve era la hija de alguno de los cocineros o que ella era evaluada de una forma diferente. No podían decirles a los chicos la verdadera razón. Pero los chicos nunca quedaban satisfechos con esas excusas y la seguían molestando.

Fue por eso que Eve se aisló completamente. Pasaba sus tardes en la biblioteca o recorriendo los pasillos de Wammy. Después de tantos años de caminar por esos pasillos se los conocía de memoria y enseguida al pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto numero 28 supo que algo había cambiado.

…

Al despertar, Mail lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos grises mirándolo

-Hola!- dijo la chica rara- ¿Cómo te llamas?¿Qué haces acá?¿Roger te trajo?¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?-

Frente a tantas preguntas Mail no supo como contestarlas, además que se sentía fatal. Todo le daba vueltas y tenia la garganta tan inflamada que ni siquiera podía hablar. Entonces Marie entro a la habitación llevando una bandeja con sopa caliente.

-¡Eve! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deja al pobre chico en paz- Marie la regaño.

-Si, señorita Jones- y con eso la chica rara se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Marie se sentó junto a la cama de Mail y lo ayudo a comer. Luego, lo arropo justo como haría una madre.

-Menos mal que la fiebre bajo –Marie tenia su mano en su frente para medirle la temperatura. Ella lo miraba tiernamente, le recordaba tanto a su madre.

Antes de que Lucy saliera Mail le pregunto con la poca voz que tenia:

-¿Me voy a quedar aquí?-

Marie solo le sonrió y le dijo

–Veremos-

Y se fue

 **Nota de autor:** **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Perdón si Matt es un poco OC.**

 **Pandita-Asiatica**


End file.
